In many inkjet printers, the paper or other print substrate is supported on a platen as the substrate moves through the print zone. For borderless printing, in which there is no unprinted margin at the edge of the substrate, ink absorbers are used in and around the platen to contain the substantial ink overspray. The use of pigment based inks presents unique challenges for containing ink overspray compared to dye based inks. Pigment based inks create more inky sludge than dye based inks, particularly when used with color locking papers. Color locking paper contains chemicals to solidify ink, particularly pigment ink. The color locking chemicals may be shed in the printer as a component of paper dust. Paper dust containing color locking chemical reacts with ink to produce an inky sludge containing solid and/or semi-solid particles. The consistency of the sludge is highly variable depending on factors including the type of paper and the amount of ink overspray, and ranges from liquid ink to solid. Conventional ink absorbers do not effectively contain both the inky sludge and the liquid ink overspray associated with the use of pigment based inks.
The same part numbers are used to designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.